It is known to control the actuation of an actuatable occupant restraint system, such as an air bag, in response to a sensed position of the occupant of the vehicle. The position of the occupant is determined using an occupant position sensing system. Such systems generally determine a position of the occupant relative to a fixed reference point, such as, for example, the deployment door of an air bag module. Occupant position sensors may include forward mounted sensors such as cameras or ultrasonic sensors.
The occupant position system provides sensed occupant position information to an air bag controller. The air bag controller is responsive to the sensed occupant position information for controlling the air bag. For example, the air bag controller may be responsive to the sensed occupant position information for inhibiting actuation of the air bag or for actuating the air bag in a low inflation mode, i.e., less than 100% maximum possible inflation pressure.
Testing of a dynamic occupant position sensing system has generally resulted in damage to all or part of the vehicle in which the occupant position sensing system is located. For example, one known testing procedure for testing an occupant position sensing system includes placing a crash dummy on the occupant seat and sharply braking the vehicle. Given such a testing procedure, the ability to repeat test under various conditions, such as under differing ambient light conditions, becomes economically impractical.
One known system for testing occupant position sensing systems uses pneumatics for launching a head-shaped form toward an instrument panel of a stationary vehicle. The pneumatic system, however, is likely to result in damage to the instrument panel of the vehicle. The pneumatic system also is unable to accurately mimic occupant movement for particular vehicle crash scenarios, such as a crash scenario involving pre-crash braking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,177 discloses another system for testing an air bag proximity suppression system. The system includes rails for enabling motion of an occupant model along three orthogonal axes. The system disclosed in the 6,672,177 patent is large and appears to require removal of the vehicle seat at the location at which testing is to occur.
It is desirable to be able to test the occupant position sensing system without damaging the vehicle containing the occupant position sensing system. It is also desirable to enabling such testing to be repeatable under various environmental conditions, such as variable amounts of ambient light, and in some instances, to conduct the test without removing the vehicle seat or seat back.